UI IPRC Abstract 2019-2024 Established in 1991, the University of Iowa Injury Prevention Research Center (UI IPRC) aims to prevent, control, and optimize recovery from injuries and violence, especially in rural communities. The UI IPRC has grown to include 66 researchers from 25 departments, as well as a wide network of community and government collaborators. Over the next 5 years, the UI IPRC will conduct innovative and multidisciplinary research, training, and outreach. The UI IPRC will be led by an efficient organizational structure that promotes engagement and communication across staff, students and collaborators. A Leadership Team oversees daily operations, informed by an Executive Committee that assists in implementing our vision, 4 Cores, 6 Expert Research Teams and 4 small research projects. The Administrative Core, Outreach Core, Training and Education Core, and Research Core provide services to UI IPRC partners and ensure rigor and continuity throughout our activities. The 6 Expert Research Teams are organized around established areas of expertise: Opioid Overdose; Road Traffic Safety; Interpersonal Violence; Intervention and Translational Research; Older Adult Falls; and Rural Acute Care. Teams promote the growth of research by linking researchers to UI IPRC Core services, mentoring students and junior faculty, and engaging with community partners. The UI IPRC is guided by a Community Advisory Committee, an External Advisory Committee, and an Evaluation Team that together ensure strong engagement and broad input. These entities have engaged in our UI IPRC Strategic Plan, Communication Plan, a social media plan, and protocols for influencing policy. Our 4 independent research projects address NCIPC priority injury topics, including opioid overdose and adverse childhood experiences, as well as a translation project. Our project focused on adverse childhood experiences uses data from a longitudinal cohort of African American men to examine the role of child adversity on cardiac health, with incarceration as a moderating factor. Our opioid overdose project partners with a rural hospital network to examine the implementation of an opioid management plan for older adults, and its impact on fall risk. Our translational research project partners with our NCIPC-funded Rape Prevention and Education program to translate an evidence-based sexual assault prevention program into rural schools. And, our final project partners with 13 state Departments of Transportation to evaluate the impact of policies for older adult drivers' licensing on crash risk. We support research through a competitive Exploratory Grant program sponsored annually by $90,000 in institutional commitment. In summary, the UI IPRC's proposed activities constitute broad, multidisciplinary and collaborative program in research, training, and outreach.